JD Lazuli
Lazuli JD(VLM073) was born in the Lazuli on March 14, 2002. His mother was Cazanna and his father was Basil the dominant couple at the time. He was born in a litter of four with his three litter-mates Rex Rob, Midge and Eugella. He survived to adulthood and started to rove at the Whiskers most often. JD had mated with a Whisker female named Baddiel who gave birth to a litter. He later went roving at the Whiskers again and mated with Mozart also gave birth to a litter. Soon JD became the oldest subordinante male after most of the adult males had left to rove. After his father died in mid 2005 JD became the dominant male of the Lazuli with his mother. With no breeding mate JD took to roving. He mated with Mozart again at the Whiskers. She gave birth to another litter. Finally JD left his birth mob along with two of his younger brother Shoy and Wawa and joined two evicted Young Ones females and their pups in mid 2006. PQ The new group was called the PQ Mob. Jd established dominance beside Tequilla, a Young Ones female. However thismob did not last lonh when the other Young Ones female died and Wawa disappeared. He was seen with disease and most likely had died. With only one adult female in the group JD, Shoy, and Shady, the Young Ones pup, took to roving. Starsky The three rovers came across four evicted Whiskers females and established the Starsky Mob. JD became the dominant male and was collared so the group could be track. His old flame Mozart was also in the group and the oldest of the female but it wa Kinkaju who became the dominant female. On October 15, 2006 Kinkaju gave birth to Fox, Wolf, Coyote and Hyena. On Janaury 24, 2007 Kinkaju gave birth to Dingo, Jackal and Wild Dog. Hyena wasn't the youngest in the group anymore. Then on May 12, 2007 Kinkaju gave birth to BJ, Kangaroo, DJ, Dingo, Jackal and VSKM014, sadly VSKM014 was predated. Kinkaju managed to hold on her her status as dominant female from her sisters and niece. When Kinkaju was pregnant again she evicted Mozart, Armanita Dutch and De La Soul who formed the Leprechaun Mob, making Hyena and Fox the oldest females in the group. Both JD and Kinkaju had been the dominant pair for a year and the Starsky had group fast due to their successful litters. Kinkaju then gave birth to JC, KC, AJ, DW, TJ and EJ on November 25, 2007. On January 25, 2008, groups split, Fox, Coyote, Hyena, Wild Dog, DJ, Raccoon Dog, Kanga, JC and DW split from the group and formed the Hyena Mob. Kinkaju gave birth to Tigerhawk, Eagle Hawk, Tigermoth and Eagle Owl on March 12, 2008. On August 16, Kinkaju gave birth to Red XIII, Chocobo and Cait Sith. On September 23, 2008 Jackal gave birth to Howl, Growl, Prowl, VSKP026 and VSKF028. This was JD first grandchildren born in the Starsky,but sadly two of the pups did not survive. On January 27, 2009 Kinkaju gave birth to Hawk, Finch, Dove and Falcon. On April 24, 2009, Kinkaju gave birth to Moley, Batty, Ratty, and Bunny. Kinkaju gave birth to Scruffy, Fluffy and Puffy on September 29, 2009. This was JD's last litter. JD died on October 31, 2009 and Shady took over dominace till he left the group. His daughter Tigermoth became the next dominant female of the Starsky while several of his children became dominants in other groups. Links Lazuli Starsky Mob Category:Lazuli meerkats Category:Starsky meerkats Category:Dominant meerkats Category:Dominant male meerkats